Betting
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: In a bet there is a fool and a theif. And sometimes there's two of a kind. Oneshots centered around betting. Rating and pairings will change as needed.


**...I really am finishing up on alll the stories i've started and never completed.**

**SO while you keep waiting, here's another oneshot thingy. I seem to be better at writing these than long chapter stories, though I have a habit of throwing in too much detail.**

**This is fluff, really. Nothing intense, just... cuteness?**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Betting, V1**

Kyo slammed his cards down against the table, rattling the two tea cups and ceramic bowl loudly as he shot up from his seat.

"THIS GAME SUCKS!" He roared before he was promptly kicked back to the floor.

"What time do you think it is?" Yuki hissed at him, tossing his own cards onto the table – _another_ winning hand. "Don't act childish, stupid cat."

"I'll show you childish, damn rat!" Kyo growled, though he took the warning and lowered his voice to a respectable level. The others had gone to bed an hour ago, lacking the stamina to match Kyo's ceaseless refusal to accept defeat. The two boys had been through several games already, yet the only number Kyo paid attention to was how many wins Yuki was ahead of him by (7). "Agai–"

"I am not playing another game with you, Kyo." Yuki said firmly, pushing the cards away from him. He'd humored the cat long enough. "You. Lose."

Kyo glared at him, eyes blazing – those words were a challenge, if nothing else. Yuki returned the glare, not confronting, but rather glancing pointedly at the digital numbers glowing from the dvd player beneath the television. Grudgingly, Kyo followed his gaze and saw the time for himself. Then he looked down at the table with its abused playing cards and bowl full of cracker crumbs. Outside, fireflies had begun their blinking, and quiet nighttime noises were the only thing that sounded around them.

He huffed, lastly taking note of the sleepiness gently weighing on his eyelids. Okay, so it was late – very late. He was still losing, but the look in that damn rat's eyes said that no, there would be no more games, which was just _fine_ because this sucked anyway. So, sweeping his own cards – _another_ losing hand – away from him along with the rest, he finally gave in; "Fine. You win. What do you want?"

Startled by the sudden concession – surely it couldn't be that easy? – it took those silver eyes a moment before comprehension lit in them.

_'Whoever loses has to do whatever the other says!'_

Kyo had declared it on a whim, sitting down to play cards with them only because Yuki had instigated him into it (honestly, would it hurt to just do something to make Tohru happy?). The bet had met little acknowledgment – aside from assuring Tohru she wasn't involved – so by the time they'd played for nearly 3 long hours, Yuki had forgotten about it completely. It's not like it had been his idea in the first place, and making that kind of agreement was childish anyway. What would Kyo have planned to do with him? Make him lose on purpose? Whatever; now he almost smiled to himself – the proposition sounded much more advantageous than before.

"Well!" Yuki snapped back to attention – he'd been staring, mostly at the flaming red mass that was the other boy's hair. Kyo was looking away from him again, his glare directed towards the window.

And then, without thinking, Yuki said, "Let me touch your hair."

Well _that_ caught Kyo's attention. His head snapped around so quickly it was lucky he didn't get whiplash. "…What?"

Yuki leant against the table, looking unruffled despite his own surprise – _that_ particular desire was supposed to stay hidden for a _long_ time. "Let me touch your hair," he repeated, giving him a straight look that Kyo honestly didn't know what to make of.

"Are you retarded? Why?"

"I won, didn't I? Or are you going to back out now?"

_That_ made Kyo twitch; a man stuck to his word, and he was definitely more of a man than the girly-boy sitting in front of him. However suspicious, creepy, weird, stupid the demand was, Kyo's pride was something to be feared. Yuki probably knew that, too.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth, leaning forward to brace his hands against his ankles and stiffly watch Yuki shift to kneel in front of him.

Yuki paused only for a moment to enjoy the uncomfortable face the cat was making – shoulders up, avoiding looking at him, a grimace clear on his face. It almost made him feel better about blurting out one of his more private curiosities to his personal demon. Kyo's hair had been a fascination to him since childhood, and he hoped the boy wouldn't dwell on this new information enough to use it against him.

When he reached forward, Kyo retreated predictably away from the touch, flinching when Yuki's fingers delved gently into his fiery hair. He could hear the sound of gritting teeth, but paid no attention; Kyo was holding completely still rather than squirming the way Yuki might have expected him to. He did take the time to marvel over the exemplary self-control, seeing as how he'd been prepared for Kyo to jump back the moment he'd touched him, insisting that was enough. As a second ticked by and that didn't happen, Yuki allowed his interest to return back to the hair he was surely touching for the first time.

Pretty – same as before, that was the first word that came to Yuki's mind about Kyo's hair. It was surprisingly soft to the touch, thicker than he'd expected and impressively snarl-free. He combed it one way, then the other, working it around his fingers and messing it up with a subdued kind of pleasure. He knew his own hair could get a little frazzled, but he'd never seen Kyo's shorter hair in any sort of disarray. It really was bright, no amount of mussing could change that; his skin stood out starkly against it, either making his hands look paler or the hair look even _more_ orange, if that was possible. Whoever thought Kyo's hair was dyed was crazy - they _couldn't_ make hair dye this vivid.

_Mmn_.

Yuki blinked, fingers stilling against Kyo's scalp. He nearly braced for an attack, taking that sound as a warning before anything else. But then wheels turned, the sound replayed in his head, and his eyebrows shot up. That wasn't a growl for him to get it over with, nor was it a threat. It wasn't pained, because he'd only just grazed his head, not enough to hurt, nor had he pulled at any non-existent tangles. Kyo's eyes were shut, brows knit, mouth twisted into a frown – not that Yuki could see with his head tucked down like that, leaning towards him, into his hands. He didn't seem to notice that he'd made a sound though. And maybe Yuki'd imagined it. That, or…

Yuki pulled the pads of his fingers back through those orange locks, pressing minimally against his scalp. Almost startling him, Kyo's head rose into the touch, a brief sigh escaping as Yuki pressed down harder, like it seemed he was being asked to. Another gratuitous moan escaped the boy before it suddenly turned into a cough. A loud, awkward cough.

"Are you done yet, dammit!" Kyo snarled viciously, though it was a bit too loud, a bit too off-key for Yuki to not take notice.

Smirking, he took his hands away and said in a low voice, "Why? Too stimulating for you, stupid cat?"

It was too funny to watch Kyo's face explode into the most spectacular shade of red he'd ever seen a human being turn.

Getting a small stack of cards Yuki hadn't realized was in Kyo's arsenal thrown in his face was less funny.

"SCREW OFF, DAMN RAT! TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Yuki rubbed his forehead soothingly. "You're the one who placed the bet," he muttered to the empty room as he began picking up.

* * *

**This may or may not turn into a bunch of little oneshots. Dunno. Wanna Try is gonna be like that, so maybe****. Review plz :D**


End file.
